


Nighttime Melodies

by LittleAbberentWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Musician Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAbberentWriter/pseuds/LittleAbberentWriter
Summary: One warm summer evening I came across something I won't ever forget...





	

It was later in the evening, the sun had long disappeared and the pale glow of the street lights had taken its place. I had, unfortunately, missed the last running bus so walking home was my only option. The streets were silent, the only sound being my footsteps echoing through the seemingly abandoned street. The thick silence was broken when the sound of a lone violin broke through my footsteps and brought me to a halt. At first, I thought it was my sleep deprived brain playing tricks on me, but as I began walking again the playing grew louder. Unable to contain my curiosity, I decided to follow the music.

After awhile of aimlessly searching every corner, I finally turned one last block to find a young man, probably around my age, standing under a single street lamp viciously playing the violin. I took a step closer and inspected him. His eyes were closed and a look of pure concentration adorned his slim, pale face. He wasn't very tall, no larger than 5'3 if I had to guess, but even through his plain black coat and loosely fitted slacks I could tell he was rather built.

Even as I approached him his eyes remained closed, paying me no attention. He seemed to move along with the music, the melancholic melody and himself becoming one being. I became encaputred by the melody and closed my eyes as well, softly humming along to the music as if I had listened to the song a thousand times before. I was so enveloped that I almost didn't notice the music had stopped playing. When I opened my eyes I saw the man staring back at me, his own eyes were the colour of steel and were slightly curtained by his raven black hair.

He looked at me with a stoic expression, void of the passion it had held moments ago. Then, as if he hadn't stopped playing, he continued from where he left off; Although, this time he played with a stronger passion. His movements were faster and more precise. I had the growing feeling that he was now playing for me, and not just himself.

Again I smiled and closed my eyes, allowing myself to be swept away by the enthralling melody. In a strange way, it felt like we were the last to people on earth and I found myself thinking that if we were, I wouldn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to A03 so I thought i'd start with something small just to test the waters! Hope everyone enjoys :D


End file.
